


The Promise

by darkpenn



Series: The Chronicle of Takashi Komura [5]
Category: High School of the Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpenn/pseuds/darkpenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the end of one thing is the beginning of something else …</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Z+54

 

It was a month after they had arrived at the Maresato farm. Much had changed.  
Hirano and Takashi had repaired the Maresato’s car, and also their tractor, using parts from the garage at Sheroda and a larger town a bit further away. They had repaired a truck, and they had used the truck to bring a generator and a large tank of petrol to the farm. They had also salvaged two caravans, since the farmhouse was not large enough to comfortably accommodate them all. Saya and Hirano took one, and Saeko took the other.  
Grandfather and Grandmother Maresato were delighted to have them at the farm: not just to have their grand-daughter with them but because of the better security and the extra hands. Grandfather Maresato enjoyed showing Hirano how to milk the cow, and Grandmother Maresato fussed over Saya, trying to teach her to cook – ‘something every mother should know’, she said. Saya did not prove to be a particularly good cook – her genius, apparently, did not extend to the kitchen – but Hirano ate everything she produced and pronounced it to be wonderful.  
Rei was standing on the porch. She was watching Saeko, silhouetted against the setting sun, working through her kendo exercises. Her wound had fully healed, and now she did these exercises every evening, showing her usual self-discipline and strength.  
Grandmother Maresato came up beside her. “She is beautiful, that one,” said the old woman.  
“I have always admired her,” said Rei. “And she saved all our asses more times than I can count.”  
“A warrior,” said Grandmother Maresato. “Necessary in times like this. But lonely. Needs a man.”  
“So she has said.”  
“Needs a particular man. And he needs her as well, although he probably does not know it. Men do not know much about these matters.”  
Saeko finished her training routine. She knelt, in the formal position of the samurai, before the setting sun. She bowed her head.  
“Then why doesn’t she do something about it?” said Rei. “Why doesn’t he?”  
Grandmother Maresato shook her head. “Because of you,” she said.  
“Me? How so? Just because Takashi and I played together when we were little kids?”  
“Made promise,” said Grandmother Maresato. “Only you can take it back.”  
“Huh. Is that how it works?”  
“Sometimes.”  
Rei considered this. Hirano came out to the porch.  
“Dinner is ready,” he said. “Saya made it.”  
“Oh dear,” said Grandmother Maresato.  
“Please eat it and say you like it,” said Hirano. “Even if you don’t.” He bowed and then went back inside.  
“I wish I had someone who loved me that much,” said Rei.  
“Perhaps, one day, you will,” said Grandmother Maresato. “The world has a way of bringing things to you, sometimes when you least expect them. Sometimes they seem to just fall out of the sky.”  
“Maybe,” said Rei. “I hope so.”

 

Later in the evening, Rei went to Takashi’s room. He was studying maps of the region, as he often did.  
“Planning a holiday?” she said.  
“More like a reconnaissance mission,” he said. “To neighbouring farms and things. See what’s there. See if we can find anyone else.”  
“Who would go?”  
“You and me, maybe.”   
“Perhaps you and Saeko should do it.”   
He looked away. “I sometimes find it … difficult … to spend time with Saeko,” he said.  
“What, you don’t like her?”  
“Just the opposite.”  
Rei said nothing for a long time. Then she said: “Do you remember the pinky-swear?” she said.  
Takashi nodded.  
“So do I,” said Rei. “I remember it well enough to say that it no longer matters. I release you from your promise. And I’m telling you that if you don’t go to Saeko right now I’m going to punch you.”  
Takashi looked at her.  
“What, do I have to drag you to her caravan and throw you in?” said Rei.  
“You think she wants … ?”  
“I know it.”  
Takashi was silent, thinking. Then he threw the maps aside. He was at the door of the room when he stopped. Over his shoulder he said: “Thank you, Rei.”  
Rei smiled. “Go get her, tiger,” she said.

 

Z+81

 

Rei, Saya, Hirano and Alice were working in the garden. Takashi and Saeko had been gone on their latest reconnaissance trip for several days.  
“ – I wish that Grandmother Maresato would stop her fussing,” Saya was saying. “I’m not due for months yet. Sometimes I think she forgets how many zombies I killed.”  
“Maybe she’s just looking forward to being a grandmother again, sort of,” said Hirano. “So will you be a big sister, Alice?”  
But Alice wasn’t listening. She was looking at the sky.  
“Plane,” she said. She pointed.  
It was a small, single-propeller plane, high-up, circling. As they watched, it lost altitude. It seemed to be searching for a place to land.  
“Good or bad?” said Rei.  
“Find out,” said Saya.   
Their guns were never far away. Hirano picked up his automatic rifle from the edge of the garden and Saya checked the Luger that was always on her shoulder. Rei, who usually carried a pistol in a holster at the back of her belt, pulled it out and checked the clip. They began to walk to the dusty road that led up to the farmhouse, where it looked like the plane was going to land.  
Grandfather Maresato, Grandmother Maresato, and Miss Marikawa had come out of the house and were standing on the porch, watching the plane.  
“Alice, stay with your grandparents,” said Saya. “Grandfather, keep your shotgun handy.”  
The plane landed, bouncing to a halt not far from them. It had an Air Force insignia on the side but the plane itself was old. A young-ish man in a battered uniform climbed out.  
“Hello,” said Hirano. “I’m sure you will understand if I tell you to put your hands up, please.”  
The pilot, not seeming surprised, did so.  
“I am Captain Benaro Tatagi of the Japanese Self Defence Air Force, what’s left of it,” he said. “I’m doing a flyover of the area, looking for survivors. I saw your vehicles.”  
“Have you found many others?” said Saya.  
“Some,” he said. “Mainly in places like this. There’s a few hundred people in the base that I come from, Kaga Base.”  
“Seen any zombies?” said Hirano.  
“They mainly stay in the cities and towns,” said Tatagi. “But there are some small groups wandering about.”  
“This doesn’t look like a standard Air Force plane,” said Saya.   
“No, well, it’s one of the few planes of any type that we have left. I used to fly a jet fighter, but now this is my baby. It used to be a trainer. It was out of the EMP area, so it survived.”  
“Why are you looking for people?” said Saya. “Do you plan to take them to this base of yours?”  
“No, of course not. People can come if they want, but they don’t have to. If they’re doing alright on their own, they may as well stay put. But knowing there are other survivors is itself a pretty important thing. Uh, can I put my hands down now?”  
“What?” said Hirano. “Oh, hands, right, put them down.”  
Rei gave a little laugh.  
Tatagi looked at Rei, seeing her for the first time. Then he started to stare at her.  
After a long while, he said: “You’re … her.”   
“Pardon me?” said Rei.   
Tatagi reached into the cabin of the plane and pulled out a piece of paper that had been attached to the instrument panel.  
It was a photograph, a bit faded. It was of Rei. On the back of a motorbike, behind Takashi. Riding across a bridge. She was looking up at the camera and smiling, waving, her hair flying.  
“You were the pilot who took this photo?” she said.  
“Yes,” he said. “Like I said, I used to fly a jet.”  
“And you kept it? All this time?”  
“I kept it,” he said, “because I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.”  
Sometimes they seem to just fall out of the sky.  
“Captain,” said Rei, “perhaps you would like to have some lunch with us.”  
“Yes,” he said. “I think I would like that.”

 

END


End file.
